It is known in shuttleless looms to insert the weft threads into the shed by means of linear to-and-fro moved rod-like elements introduced into the shed from both sides, in such a manner that one of these elements, by means of a gripper arranged at a free end, introduces the weft thread to a point somewhat past the fabric center into the shed and that the second element, likewise by means of a gripper, seizes the weft thread at that location, so that upon retraction of both elements the weft thread is drawn and inserted completely through the shed. Such type apparatus is described in British Pat. No. 546,493. Such weft insert apparatuses are associated with the drawback that the linearly moved weft insert elements are moved in guides, so that considerable wear occurs thereat as well as also at the weft insert elements. Additionally, producing the linear movements requires complicated mechanisms having large moving masses, so that there cannot be realized any high weaving speeds.
On the other hand, it is part of the state-of-the-art to use weft insert elements moved at one side both linearly as well as also in an oscillating fashion, which insert into the shed the weft thread over the entire fabric width. On the one hand, owing to the longer path which they must move through and, on the other hand, their pronounced vibration brought about by the large length, also these weft insert elements are not suitable for attaining high weaving speeds.
Finally there is also known from German patent publication No. 1,804,973 a weft insert apparatus in which there are arranged at each side of the fabric two oscillating weft insert elements and guide two weft threads, a respective one from each side of the fabric, up to the center, where they are interlaced by means of a tying thread with the aid of a tying needle. This weft insert apparatus is disadvantageous because there is required apart from the movement mechanism for both weft insert elements also an additional movement mechanism for the central needle which must function in synchronism with both weft insert elements, quite apart from the fact that such fabrics always exhibit at the center a cord-like crochet bead.
All of these known weft insert apparatuses moreover only enable the insertion of double picks.